The Final Distance
by eternallyweird
Summary: (Sequel to Because He Was A Kuwabara(One-Shot) Hotaru Kuwabara, Kazuma's mother confronts Kensuke Kuwabara, before he goes to limbo. The man that abused her, the man that killed, and the man that she loved... (Complete)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A Weird Sequel this is the sequel of Because He Was A Kuwabara and the sequel to this story which is almost done! Is the sequel to this story or the alternate sequel to Because He Was A Kuwabara.

Well this story is about Hotaru and Kensuke meeting at ReiKai sort of like a Genka and Toguro thing…. But not censored oh and this is one-shot!

Inspirations: Watching the clip of Genkai and Toguro 25 times, Utada Hikaru's song Final Distance, and diet coke!

Warnings: Ramblings that make you go WTF? Horrible grammar and bad spelling.

* * *

The Final Distance  
By: xinsanexdreamerx

_

* * *

Reikai, the land of the dead. Where spirits come to pass on, and allow themselves there to embrace their paradise of tranquility and peace … this is why Reikai was created to allow other spirit to be at rest. That is why there is death … death is the rebirth of ourselves, allowing us to reach that pinnacle of which is the end of existence._

_ To live in an ambiguous world where it is impossible to tell where you end and other people start. A fragile world where you exist everywhere, and thus exist nowhere at all. Reikai is that world, the fake paradise in which the fake reality dwells to give those who die the happiness they desire. To some this is their true rapture and to others their torment_

_ Those who die their souls are tormented by what they have the happiness what the mind wishes, but not the heart. The heart contains the truth, your own true desires…_

_ For reality is an unfamiliar place, and dreams are within a reality, and the heart of people create who they are. And new images will change peoples' hearts and appearances. Images... the power of imagination... The power to create your own future, and to make time flow._

_ Death is the end of battle between yourself and other, the constant war that allows the soul to never rest. Death allows the soul to rest. But the last battle, the final confrontation of yourself and the one you battle with, the event before your spirit passes, is the true paradise of the heart. This determines if your soul will finally be at rest and the war of your own self will cease or allow you to begin the never-ending cycle of sadness and pain that you tried to run away from over and over again…_

* * *

Kensuke Kuwabara, stood there as he overlooked the land of Reikai. His head downward and his cold black eyes staring. The path he took, his destiny he looked at the end of it. The cold black metal gates of hell. He thought to himself, '_This is what I truly deserve…'_ He raised his head to glare at his destiny, the eyes gleamed in hatred and yet a hint of retribution. As he walked, the fog and dust flowed and surged. He used his arms to cover his face from the dust, and he began to cough as the dust he inhaled began to infect him.

The mini dust storm began to pass revealing a woman. She had firey red curled locks of hair, and had a slender figure that was covered by a elegant yet simple white robe. Kensuke smirked and barked, "Turn around, Hotaru-chan,"

The woman turned around her hazel brown eyes staring at him. "I knew you would be here," she said, "Never call me that … again,"

Kensuke looked at his previously deceased wife the one that he killed with his own hands. "You didn't mind before when I called you that,"

"That was when I was stupid," she said her voice cold. The wind blew slowly and Hotaru's red hair covered parts of her face and framed her eyes .. so cold and filled with sadness.

"You still are," said Kensuke.

"Let's get to the point shall we," said Hotaru, "why did you do it?"

"I did it because I wanted to," Kensuke said.

"Liar," she said her voice hardened with anger. She stared at him for a few seconds and smirked slightly.

"You were afraid," said Hotaru, "You were always a coward…"

"Damare," Kensuke said darkly.

Hotaru threw her red mane back in laughter. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to kill me because you already did that?"

"I don't need your pity," he said coldly.

"You didn't answer my question," Hotaru said her arms crossed and her glare still sharp, "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't wanted Kazuma to be like me," said Kensuke.

"So you killed me so he could hate you," she stated. The wind blew once more and a tear dropped from Hotaru's cheek and dropped in the stream, and rippled the mirrored reflection of the two.

"I didn't want him to become the man I was.. A coward," he said.

"He never hated you … Kazu-kun would never hate anyone …" she said and then she smiled slightly, "I taught him never to hate … Because hatred will overflow your heart and if it does it will destroy the truth that shapes your appearance and soul,"

"I have been waiting this moment all my life," he said his eyes closed.

"You were afraid," Hotaru said.

"I don't believe that I can be loved by others... I'm not worthy of love," he said as a tear dropped his eyes and plunged towards the dry sandy ground.

"You're just running away. You simply reject the world before you get hurt," Hotaru said her eyes no longer filled with anger.

"You were afraid of the invisible shapeless barriers that separated people." Hotaru said further.

"So you closed your hearts to others …. And instead you hurt others because you knew that hurting others is more painful than hurting yourself," her voice was clear no longer filled with hatred.

He began to walk and as he passed by Hotaru he said …

"Why did you stay with me?" he asked wondering looking into the fiery hazel eyes of his wife.

"Because you're the man I loved," she stated simply.

"You wasted your time," he said, "the man you loved died a long time ago,"

Kensuke continued to walk down the path until the road finally ended the cold, hard, solid metal doors greeted him, and the rotting smell of flesh and carcass lingered around I, and as the screams of terror was muffled by the door. He said …

"Hotaru, I truly …. " the words muffled by the opening of the doors of hell, and the wind blew by dust clouded Kensuke as he walked into the doors his awaited retribution came. The dust died down and Hotaru simply said her voice surprised, but then she smiles and says without hate, without regret, without any emotion.

"Liar …."

_Owari…_

* * *

Author's Notes: So whatcha think it is sort of odd, and is very similar to what happen to Toguro and Genkai. I went a little crazy up there I watched The End of Evangelion and it effects my writing so sorry if I rambled too much..

This is the end of Hotaru and Kensuke's story … Their true end their spirits are at rest ….This is their end and the beginning of Kazuma's and Shizuru's.

The last part when Kensuke says "Hotaru I truly…" I want you to figure out what he says….

I'll give you a hint Kensuke is a complicated guy nothing is simple for him …. Something you don't often say to just anyone just to the one …


End file.
